Heartache
by XxFlickerxX
Summary: AU: Loki learns some things that will cause some heartache. One-shot PWP Dub-con Horrid summary. THORKI


"Ahh, harder Thor!" he squealed in my ear as I shoved harder into him. Complying because he asked me too or because I wanted this over with sooner, I wasn't sure.

My breathing was ragged and harsh through my nose; I was covered in sweat, a mass of limbs and sheets. The smaller body beneath me withered and arched, crying out for more and I fulfilled, thrusting in that same repeat scenario we had done so many times before.

My thrusting became harsher and harder while his cries became more frantic and I became near animistic. I felt no remorse when I felt him tear and even less when he screamed for me to stop; he asked for this first, he begged for it. I became vaguely aware of his nails scratching my shoulder blades or his screams of pain through my own pleasure.

"Stop Thor!" He had cried but I just grinned grabbing a fistful of his hair pulling him forward till our foreheads met.

"Harder did you say?" My deep voice laced in sex and lust, gravelly and hoarse while his eyes were frantic and wide, big fat tears welling in the corners.

"No-" I held my hand over his mouth and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him, my lunges were becoming uneven and irregular and I knew I was getting close to that supernova edging in my gut. His knuckles kept a harsh grip on the bed sheets, harsh enough to be completely white as he held on for dear life and sanity.

His chest was heaving against mine, perk nipples brushing my slick skin seductively. I twisted my own hips giving him the barest hint of what I was feeling, the pleasure that was consuming me whole. He sobbed a moan and arched bow tight off the sticky sheets when the club head of my cock struck his nerves. I angled myself till I was full force on his prostate earning myself the moans and groans of approval and tears of riddled desire spilling from his eyes.

I grabbed his cock and held it firmly, enough to hurt him and his cry of yearning turned to one of pain, I grinned wildly at my brother, he looked beautiful like this; his face contoured into a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, swollen red lip's parted in a god awful way, his black hair plastered to his face he was perfect.

"Ride me." I grunted, lying on my back he scampered to his knees.

What a slut.

He lowered himself in a slow manner onto my rigid cock, forcing down slowly and pushing my patience to new levels. I gripped his abused and bruised hips and started to slam into him, bringing his hips down and mine up. He threw his head back and moaned, I groaned at the sight.

His hand was wrapped around his own cock, pumping it fiercely to match my speed. He bucked shamelessly up and down and I smirked; he had no modesty or humility; what Loki wanted, Loki got.

The coil in my stomach tightened and I flipped us back over rolling his small body beneath me , pushing it further into forgiving mattress and unfurled sheets.

I knocked his hand out of the way, twisting my spidery fingers around his girth and I jerked him hard and reckless. Moans and high pitched wails of pleasure escaped his vocal cords as I angled my hips once more. His body shuddered violently against me, nearly vibrating as it contracted and shook underneath me. A climatic final scream of what I think was my name escaped him as he came splattering himself in a shameless fashion between our slipping bodies.

My own coil sprang and I emptied myself all over his insides, letting only a grunt escape my lips. I pumped into him a final time, my forearms shook as I braced myself on them, panting and breathing heavily. Our inhalation was labored as I regained my breath slowly.

"That was..." He trailed off, his eyes starry and filled to the brim with a sick devotion.

I leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve my discarded pants which held my cigarette's, the vile I could taste in my mouth wasn't enticing.

"Thor you were amazing." He breathed lightly, his head lolled to look at me

I grunted pulling myself into a sitting position with my back pressed against the head board as I flicked the zippo and ignited the flint.

Sweet toxins swirled down my throat and into my lungs, suffocating me pleasantly and making him scrunch his nose lightly. I puffed on my cigarette and he rolled on to his side to look at me. I raised an eyebrow as I blew the white smoke out my mouth into the sex stench ridden room, he smiled at me.

"Thor, do you love me?" This question caught me off guard and I stared at him for a long second, my eyebrow arched in speculation.

His eye's becoming increasingly worried as a silence stretched between us for a long moment.

"No, Loki. I don't" The stricken look in his eyes hurt my chest. "At least not the way you love me."


End file.
